brittany_s_piercefandomcom-20200216-history
Diva
' Diva' by Beyoncé is featured in Diva, the thirteenth episode of Season Four. It is by The New Direction Girls and Blaine. The solos are by Brittany, Blaine, Tina and Unique. When Finn needs some interesting things to tackle Regionals, Emma comes up with the idea of "Diva Week" where the New Directions' members can display their inner diva. The song starts after everyone starts to get competitive as to who will win "Diva Week" and they storm out of the room. In the McKinley High Auditorium dressing room, Brittany, Tina, Unique and Blaine are seen being divas as they hit their make-up assistants and forces them to help them dress. Later, the four take to the stage with Marley and Kitty in stunning outfits similar to those a diva would wear. They dance and sing with their diva attitudes and at the end of the performance, they sit back down in their seats in the choir room, indicating that the song must've been sung in the choir room all along. Lyrics Unique: Oh! (New Directions Girls: Hey) Brittany with New Directions Girls (Unique): I'm a, (Yeah Diva!) a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva (Yeah) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (Yeah) (New Directions Girls: Hey) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (I'm a diva!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva (Oh!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (Yeah!) Brittany and Blaine with New Directions Girls (Unique): Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla (New Directions Girls: Eeehh) Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla (New Directions Girls: Eeehh) Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla (Of a hustla!) (New Directions Girls: Eeehh) Of a hustla (Yeah), of a, of a hustla (Oh) (New Directions Girls: Eeehh) Unique: Stop the track, let me state facts I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back (New Directions Girls: Girl!) Brittany (with New Directions Girls): Fifty million 'round the world And they said that I couldn't (get it) I done got so sick and filthy with Benji's, I can't (spend) Tina (with New Directions Girls): How you gone be talkin' You act like I just got up (in it) Been the number one diva in this game (for a minute) (New Directions Girls: Girl!) Unique (with New Directions Girls): I know you read the paper The one that they call a (queen) Every radio round the world know me 'Cause that's where I (be) Brittany and Tina with New Directions Girls (Unique): (Yeah) I'm a, a diva (New Directions Girls: Hey) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (New Directions Girls: Hey) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (New Directions Girls: Hey) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (I'm a diva) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (New Directions Girls: Hey) I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva (New Directions Girls: Hey) I'm a, I'm a, a diva Brittany and Blaine with New Directions Girls (Unique): Na, na, na, (Yeah) diva is a female version of a hustla (Hustla!) (New Directions Girls: Eeehh) Of a hustla, (Yeah) of a , of a hustla Unique with Brittany, Blaine and New Directions Girls: Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla (New Directions Girls: Eeehh) Brittany and Blaine with New Directions Girls (Unique): Of a hustla (Yeah), of a, of a hustla (Mmm) Unique (New Directions Girls): When he pull up (Ooh) Wanna pop my hood up (Ooh) Bet he better have a six pack in the cooler (Girl!) Brittany (New Directions Girls): Getting money (Gettin' money) Divas getting money (Money) If you ain't getting money Then you ain't got nothing for me (Girl!) Unique (New Directions Girls): Tell me somethin' (Tell me somethin') Where your boss at? (Where your boss at?) Where my ladies up in here That like to talk back (That like to talk back, Girl!) Brittany (New Directions Girls): I wanna see ya (I wanna see ya) I'd like to meet cha (I'd like to meet ya) What you said (Not to me) She ain't no diva (She ain't no diva) Brittany and Blaine with New Directions Girls (Unique): Na, na, na, diva is a (Ow) female version of a hustla (Yeah!) (New Directions Girls: Eeehh) Of a hustla, (Yeah) of a, of a hustla Unique with Brittany, Blaine and New Directions Girls: Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Brittany and Blaine with New Directions Girls (Unique): Of a hustla (Yeah), of a, of a hustla (Ow) Tina with New Directions Girls harmonizing (with New Directions Girls): Since fifteen in my stilettos been struttin' in (this game) (New Directions Girls: Game) What's your age? Was the question they asked when I (hit the stage) (New Directions Girls: Stage) I'm a diva, best believe her, you see her, (she getting paid) (New Directions Girls: Paid) She ain't callin' him to greet her, don't need him, her (bed's made) (New Directions Girls: Made) Blaine and Tina with New Directions Girls: This is a stick, up stick up Brittany with New Directions Girls: I need them bags, uh, that money Blaine and Tina with New Directions Girls: Stick up, stick up Brittany with New Directions Girls: You see them ask where that money Unique: All my ladies get it up I see you, I do the same Take it to another level No passengers on my plane Brittany and Tina with New Directions Girls (New Directions Girls): I'm a, a diva (Hey) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (Hey) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (Hey) I'm a, I'm a, a diva Blaine with New Directions Girls (New Directions Girls): This is a stick, up stick up (Hey) Brittany with New Directions Girls: I need them bags, uh, that money Blaine with New Directions Girls (New Directions Girls): Stick up, stick up (Hey) Brittany with New Directions Girls: You see them ask where that money Brittany and Blaine with New Directions Girls (Unique): Diva is a female version (Ohh!) of a hustla (Yeah, diva!) (New Directions Girls: Girl!) Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla (Yeah!) (New Directions Girls: Girl!) Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla (Hustla!) (New Directions Girls: Girl!) Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla (I'm a diva!) (New Directions Girls: Girl!) Brittany and Tina with New Directions Girls (Unique): I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva (I'm a diva!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva (I'm a diva!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva (I'm a diva!) I'm a, I'm a, a diva (New Directions Girls: Hey) Trivia *For this version, they used the Karmatronic Club Remix featured on Beyoncé's *Originally, Blaine was meant to have more lines in the song, but some of his lines were replaced with Unique's. *This is the second time that Tina, Unique, Brittany, and Blaine sing together. The first was Call Me Maybe. Gallery 1bdiva.gif 2bdiva.gif 3bdiva.gif 4bdiva.gif 5bdiva.gif 6bdiva.gif Diva!brittley.gif Schermafbeelding_2013-02-01_om_19.59.39.png.jpg Tumblr_mhk3qawOJY1rojv22o2_250.gif Tumblr_mhk3qawOJY1rojv22o3_250.gif Tumblr_mhk3qawOJY1rojv22o4_250.gif Tumblr_mhm4js3JRY1s258eao3_250.gif Tumblr_mitfyaimeq1qaedvuo7_r1_250.gif Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany S. Pierce Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang